comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-05-18 - Recruiting Iceman
Down the street Emma Frost is walking with her cloak pulled around her and tied at the front. It does little to hide the revealing outfit behind the cloak, but at least it keeps some parts warmer than others, but despite the obvious chill this woman must be suffering her face is neutral, flatlined as far as emotion is concerned as she is staring straight ahead. Internally she's doing far more, receiving in the thoughts of nearby people, turning away those who are about to approach her with solicitations. She's heard of the X-Men, and that sometimes they are out and about saving people, and then she sees the people she's looking for. A group of three ruffians are walking along the street, they have the right look, and the right personality to already want to strike out and rough Emma Frost up. And do whatever other untward things, they are the perfect guinea pigs. After all, you have to attempt to be assaulted to be rescued, right? "Hey, there lady, why don't we just pick ya up and take you back to our pad?" She responds with a scream, and then starts running, with only a short period of time of looking confused the three ruffians get angry sneers and start running after Emma, catching up to her, but very slowly. The look of fear on her face, quite dramatic and real, as she runs bolting, people in the neighborhood seem to stay quiet, stay asleep, nearby people look up but then look away as if it isn't part of their business. The Iceman is nowhere to be seen, at least... not yet. However Bobby Drake is coming down the street the opposite way, enjoying an ice cream cone of all things. His training has honed him to tense up and be ready when he hears screams, and yours is no different. But he forces himself to relax, as he got several odd looks when he tensed. He blows a rasberry at the ones gawking, successfully driving their attentions elsewhere. He can however see the thugs, and more importantly.. see's you running. And in six inch stilleto's no less.. very impressive. Bobby mutters under his breathe and starts walking toward you, mentally starting a countdown, complete with giant white characters in his head. When it reaches zero, you flash past him, and his ice cream 'suddenly' falls from it's resting place on the cone. He bends to clean it up and his hand rests palm down on the pavement for an instant. In that instant a razor thin sheen of ice coats the ground from him to the street, and a moment later, three thugs go flying past. Then three sets of legs go flying into the air and they all land in a heap piled up against the little sapling the city planted here. "Wow.. someone should really tell the city about these slippery streets he says aloud, using the remnants of his cone to push the mess off the side of the sidewalk so people don't step in it, then stands up, shaking his head. Mentally, he's cracking up and wishing he had a video camera. The woman stops running as soon as she hears the noise, turns to see Bobby bend down and ice the sidewalk. She was counting down right alongside him, listening in on the cue which seemed to stand out. It wasn't so much she knew what you were going to do, just you were going to do -something-. Smiling she moves back to you, a few steps, her pouty lips curling up on one side a bit more, "Oh, thank you -very- much sir. No one was coming to my aid, I thought it very unkind. Maybe you could escort me to somewhere safer?" She doesn't seem to be looking down at the ice, she is staring right at you, those dark blue eyes pointed right at your own eyes, waiting for the answer. The men on the ground however, groan as they slide into the small tree and then try scrambling about, getting up onto their hands and knees and trying to run off, unless someone attempts to stop them. Bobby raises an eyebrow. "Thank me for what? Thank the city.. they're the ones who forgot to Deice the side walk.. someone could hurt themselves here.. Just look at those poor bozo's.." He tells you calmly, a wide grin creasing his mental image of himself. To add insult to injury though, he throws his wasted ice cream cone at the thugs, bouncing off a head and rolling away as they scrabble to get up, limping away where body parts struck concrete. Bobby turns his gaze back to you, and he catches that dark and erotic gaze, blinking slowly, despite himself. "ER.. uh.. Yeah I can take you.. where.. you.. Uh. Where you wanna, uhm... go?" He asks, his speech slowing dramatically as he gazes into those pools of blue. Being much taller than you, she has to bend forward a bit and lower her posture to look at you at eye level, but in either situation she's looking down at you. As you respond, just like she wanted, her mouth finishes curling into a grin with those eternally puckered lips, "Someplace private, I am a little worked up from the run, and would like to sit down. Let me repay you at least for your ice cream? Maybe you know of a place still open that would allow me to sit and catch my breath?" Emma keeps watching you, not leaving the stare from going elsewhere, "My name is Emma, Emma Frost. Thank you, very very much, I do not know Queens as well as Manhattan, just beginning to learn it." "Bobby.. Bobby Frost.." He starts to tell you, then he stops and blinks heavily, blushing and grinning. "Bobby, uhm Drake that is.. Sorry." He tells you, his cheeks burning bright. "Yeah Uhm.. I'm good on the icecream for now I was headed to the library if you wanna hang out there.." He tells you, not knowing why such a babe like you would want to hang out with him.. but then again.. Andrea does. A lot now... Andrea.. her name and mental images makes him grin, even while looking at you. "Oh, do not worry, everyone wants to be a Frost." And Emma stands back up fully and takes a few steps, to get next to you, "The Library, hmm, I have not been to a library in so long. With the availability of knowledge on the internet these days, really, one must'n even leave their home to become well versed in almost any subject." Assuming you start walking with her, she starts heading in the exact direction of the same library you were going to, "You look like you are probably still in school, what are you, a sophmore in high school now? What subject do you like the most, Bobby? I hope you do not mind me calling you, Bobby, and please, call me Emma." She looks, by the way, either 18 or 20, but no older despite how she talks. Bobby grins, hearing this gorgeous woman asking him all about HIM.. not of this I like this or that or this guys hair on that guys body or whatever.. she wants to know about him! Of course the fact that she's incredibly hot makes it so much easier to open up to her. "Junior actually. And I'm a fan of math right now.. universal language.." He tells you, not voicing the rest of the quote he read in a playboy magazine a few weeks back. With 'Sex' being the other universal language. Of course a sixteen year old boy's thoughts immediatly jump to that and stay there once on the subject. so in reading his mind you get vague wonderings of what you might look like in his bed back at school, wearing nothing but a smile.. Grinning widely, Bobby turns and walks with you. "So what brings you out here? Bored and decide to have some excitement with amred thugs?" He asks, motioning back toward the fallen trio. "Actually, I had heard there were some people who were, special, around this city. And I was wondering who they were." Emma Frost grins to you, watching you for the moment, "Mathematics are something of a favorite of my own. I have heard that it -is- the universal language of the mind, but of the body there is something quite, different and a lot more interesting." She pauses in her words, helping to drive your thoughts a little more with silence before she adds, "Of course, I make sure that all of my instructors teach about everything. The joys of life, the amazement of physics, mathematics, the body, and all of the amazing things it can do." She squints a little bit, for just an instant before looking back straight ahead so she does not walk into anything, "But, that's me. I am the headmistress of a very exclusive academy. Do you have plans for after you graduate high school? A college of choice, or a field in particular you would like to go into?" Bobby stops in his tracks. "Wait.. How are /you/ the headmistress of your own school? You don't look like you graduated high school all that long ago." He tells you, lokoing you over and grinning as thoughts of your particular body.. and his.. doing rather graphic and slightly impossible..... things... start running through his head. but he tries to shake it off, or at least put it on the back burner of his mind. "I'm going into something with Math.. lots of options so I don't really know yet.. But.. you said you have an academy? Like a richy rich place?" "Oh, the richiest." Emma smiles in your direction, at least your mind is something with entertainment available for her and she completely keeps her chuckles at the impossible positions from her mouth, looking all together serious with her eyes while her lips remain in that smirkish pout. "I am also the CEO of my own corporation, I work with transportation mostly. Inventor, engineer, my list of accomplishments goes on and on, actually. Headmistress of an academy is something I do as well, call me a rennaisance sort of woman." And she gives you a few subtle add-ons to your mind, just to keep you still distracted by your own wild thoughts, making sure to enhance her own self in any bizarre positions you might dream up. "Anyone who graduates from my Academy usually fares well, we are strict and quite demanding of our students, but no where else can you be as successful as you can under my constant, personal, attention Bobby. Would you like that? My personal attention? I am sure I can help you with your goals, whatever they may be." Bobby thinks on this for only a moment. "But.. I'm kind of IN an exclusive school... I don't think my freinds there would like it if I just up and left.. Nor would my new girlfreind." He replies, his mind leaving the fast flying images of smut and focusing on his freinds and girlfreind. Possibilities of dating you arise, but he banishes them as you'd probably only date presidents and kings. "Can I ask you something? Why me? I mean.. we JUST met.. how come you're asking me about your school? I'm not rich or anything.." There's a look that comes over Emma's face as she watches you, a creeping smile, "An exclusive school? What school is that, by chance? Maybe I know it, and can send you pamphlets about the benefits of mine over the one you are currently attending." With your other objections come more words, "You do not have to leave, Bobby, or give up on your friends or girlfriend. Perhaps we could setup a private tutoring for you, to expand on what your other school is teaching you. We are specialized, we can focus you in ways you did not even dream were possible." And your last concern, "Bobby, I am sure I am not the first to tell you that you are special. As I said, we are looking to fill our roster this year with the special, and the unique students available. As for cost, you would be given the Frost scholarship, naturally, all of your tuition, food, an apartment even halfway between here and your other school, could be maintained for you. Perhaps you would at least give us a chance? A day, to show you what we could do for you, that is what we want. After all, if you become rich and successful, like me, than you can afford to donate back to the school and make a difference in another person's life, wouldn't you like that? To be a hero?" Bobby glances around quickly when you reiterate that he is special. "If you know I'm special, then you know I'm already a hero. I'm an X-man.. I go to the Xavier institute." He tells you, more than a little pride lacing his words. I'd like to see what you can do for me.. what you can teach me that I don't already know. Then maybe we can see about me attending.. Kind of a guided tour type thing.." He tells you, all naughty thoughts of you gone, replaced by whirling images and thoughts of choices and decisions to be made. "I don't think you can.. but I've been wrong before.." "Oh, of course, the Xavier institute." And Emma stands up a little straighter as she keeps an eye on you, mentioning, "I can certainly arrange for a private tour of our grounds. In my school we expect everyone to push their limits, to not hide those things that make them better than another student. If you are good at math, show everyone, excel, because I guarantee you that you will find people better than you. Stronger, faster, smarter, than you at the Massachusett's Academy." A neutral face replaces her smirking as you finish your words, "What you think, and what can be done have a great deal of separation. During the first day, you will see a tour, and find out exactly how nice our campus is, what is available for you there, and then we will sit down for an afternoon or evening meal, depending on how long the tour takes, and we will talk openly about your dreams. When we do, hide nothing, dreams are our driving force Bobby, and if there is anyone who knows that dreams -can- happen, it is an x-man, right?" She pulls out one of her cards and hands it to you, "The telephone number is to my secretary, she will be able to setup an appointment for you on any day, any time, that you are ready to have your doors open instead of close." Eyeing you openly now, he recognizes what you're doing.. and beginning to wonder if you planned the thugs chasing you. But he does take the card from you, and he glances down at it, before tucking it into a pocket. "I doubt you have anyone at your school that's cooler than me.." He tells you, the tip of his finger touching you dropping to a nasty -50 degrees faranheit in a split second. "I'll at least have that going for me.." He tells you, then his temperature rises back up to normal, and he smiles, patting his pocket. The negative degree touch would have hurt her if she were actually where you touch. You feel the pressure of her skin, but she's a few inches further back in reality, which she distorts long enough to avoid your touch directly. It still chills her skin, and causes goosebumps all over her arm and body, making her have to grit her teeth just a little, which is pretty impressive to get past her degree of mental control to begin with. "I will make sure that my secretary knows to expect your phone call, and to leave my appointments flexible. Thank you again, but I see a taxi, and must be on my way for the evening now that I am out of harm's way." Bobby smiles, thinking he got you chattering with a touch, not realizing he didn't actually touch you. Hate to see what would happen if he tried.. "I'll call.. Just make sure your place is ready for me.. I'm not easy to please." He tells you grinning. Emma Frost speaks with a tense jaw, mouth taut, making her voice stressed a little even though her lips are still just as pouty, her lips don't seem to quiver or even seem to care about the rest of her body including the cold arm. "Do not worry Bobby Drake. We understand high expectations, but make no mistake. I am not out to please, I am out to win, and all of my students are expected to have the same ambition for success." She holds up a hand and offers a little white gloved wave, the taxi she 'saw' coming pulls over and she is moving to get in, there is time for more quick words as she pulls her cloak around her to get inside the taxi's back seat, "I look forward to your call." The taxi will take off only after Bobby's responding, if he's going to. Bobby leans on the window, his confidence built back up to Iceman levels again. He's not sure who you are teaching or training at your academy.. but he's very's confident that noone can do what he does.. He IS the Iceman, accept no substitutes, imitations or sub par performace. "I'm looking forward to it Emma.. put a hot patch on that.. I'm told it helps.." He tells you grinning, and he blows on the window as it rolls up, frosting it over. He draws a smiley face in it, and a half finished 'Bye' as the Cab pulls away, leaving you looking at the drawing. ---- A few days later they meet up to go to the school --------- The invitation was given to Bobby to basically show up whenever he wanted or was free. He was to call ahead and Emma would send a car to him to pick him up so he wouldn't have to find a taxi or train, both of which might be pretty expensive. At whatever address Bobby gave to Emma's secretary a fancy limo will arrive, inside is a luxuriously cushy set of seats, soda of more or less every popular variety, ice despite the irony, and various snacks to make the trip go a bit more easily. There is also a flip down projector screen that shines on the separation between driver and passenger, where video games as well as movies can be played during the trip. The projector blankets the entirety of the 72" separation, making for a very large screen that is also very sharp. The best money can buy. Bobby is all but awestruck at the luxury and expense Emma is incurring on just giving him a tour of her facility. But he loads up the game console and plays several of the available games he's never played before, munching on snacks and soda's. "Wow.. I could get used to this.. Xavier's palce is nice.. but this is wow.." He mutters aloud. For the entire trip he contents himself with his games, blasting out the existing high scores and body counts. And games there are, from all the major console systems and a few games that haven't been released to the US at the very least, and you might suspect a few games that haven't been released to the general public yet. When the limo arrives at Emma Frost's school you can see it from a ways, as there is giant iron gates in the front, leading in with a long road that finally pulls up in front of a very Massachusetts old looking building, but the building can only best be described as the largest mansion ever. The entire school resides in this eight story, multi-acre building with a design that places it well over a hundred years old. And there is the woman in white, standing, waiting for the limo. Beats a level in some sword game apparently straight from Japan, as the translation sucks, and it still has subtitles. But the gameplay rules. He sets the controller down as they reach the front gates and his gaze is on the scenery, taking in all the extravangant settings, a smile creasing his lips as he see's you there waiting. Once the limo slow to a stop, he gets out by himself, tossing the controller back inside after taking one more sword wielding thug's head off with his katana. "Emma.. this freakin awesome.. You own all this?" He asks, kicking the door shut as he walks away from it. "This is the academy?" He wonder aloud. Looking back and around the campus for a moment she offers, "It is winter 9 months out of the year, well, that is what they say. The whole school is inside, but yes, I own it and operate it." Emma answers easily enough, she turns to look at the school and then over her shoulder she looks back, "Do you want to come along then? I will only show you one of the six olympic sized pools, unless you want to wander the entire grounds, the tennis courts are inside, as well and we have every sort of sport. Our football field is outside, along with a baseball diamond, but for the most part the important sports are inside. If you care? What would you like to see most?" And she starts walking, heading through the entirely professionally kept up landscaping, all plants that match the Academy's muted colors but also plants that have been selected for their durability in surviving the sometimes harsh climates. Bobby follows you this time, taking the entrance steps two at a time to catch up. After a moment he reaches you, and passes through the huge doorway into the interior just slightly behind you. "Winter all the time huh? I could like it here.. But you said it's a school.. Where are the students?" He asks, not having seen a soul besides you as of yet. Hiz gaze is constantly moving though, taking in the expensive settings.. in a school no less. Surely she realizes kids and teens roughhouse and things get broken sometimes.. As soon as the doors to the Academy open up, the place comes to life, in small ways. First you notice almost no one in the halls, the walls are covered in paintings and shelves with vases and awards, they aren't hidden behind a glass case or anything. She mentions to you, "Class is currently in session, everyone is in a room, all of the rooms are sound proof. The students, however, do not move with the class changes, our teachers do. Sometimes we'll have multiple teachers in a classroom for certain group tasks, or if we are teaching magnetic theory alongside music theory, and showing how the two correlate." She keeps moving, stopping at a small half-table along the wall, where expensive silver pitchers are located with crystal cups, "Do you need any water? I promise you after the tour we can eat at the cafeteria." Sounds fabulous, a cafeteria. "There are very few administrators, I find that administrators get in the way, and for the most part I have two accountants on that payroll, as well as an activities coordinator. Last year we held many balls here, we had three broadway level plays in our full theater, and we held six home games for our volleyball team who won all six games." She moves along and goes to one set of doors, "This is how our classes run." And she opens the door. Not a single kid inside looks back, but you do notice that the students are of varying age, all being taught calculus at the moment, most of them looking no older than a sophmore in high school, some younger, a few older, all in MA uniforms, all quiet while the teacher lectures, and all studying hard. She shuts the doors afterwards, "Classes run from either seven in the morning till four in the afternoon, or noon till seven in the evening. Lunch is an hour long, either at eleven or four depening on which session, there is always food available at anytime, by our private chefs, but for grouped meals that's when they happen. If you were to join us, and you wanted us to be your secondary school you would pick a three hour time period to show up, and study then... we can show you the map of what subjects are taught when for your own perusal." She then turns and keeps moving, this part of the adventure to MA being more formal, as she is just listing out details, talking about the business side of things as she goes. Following you through the halls, he leans into the classroom and notes all the kids.. But he notices more than none of them look back, all of them wear uniforms, and not a single one of them look like they are having fun. But he keeps quiet for now. As you close the door and continue on, he's remarkably silent until finally he looks at you and stops in his tracks, a scowl on his face. "Emma.. If you have better things to do.. then go do them. I thought you wanted me here because I'm a mutant? I assume all the other students here are. Show me how you're going to train me to use my power, that's what I'm interested in cuz the military uniforms, sit straight eyes forward learn or be expelled thing isn't cuttin it for me." he tells you, annoyed at all the.. the rigidity here.. "Well, then." Emma starts moving toward the elevators and she presses the down button. "The classes are complete, if you come here to learn physics you will sit and learn. We have mutants and non-mutants here, we are a real school, running a real private tuition system that people pay to get an amazing education. If you come to learn mundane things, you will learn." Ding. The doors open and Emma steps inside, then presses in a series of buttons on the normal keypad, for some reason you can't grasp which buttons she's actually pressing or the order, it's just somehow not a memory you can make. Then the numbers stop being blurry, "For those who show special interest, we have our training facilities. Down here, you will be expected to push your abilities further than ever, and you will learn to use your body as well as your mutant powers to a level you have not yet acheived." Bobby grins. "I'm an X-man.. how much worse can your training be than what I already have to put up with?" He asks, now that you've piqued his interest. "I'm pretty sure you don't have anyone down here that can match my powers.. so I'm curious as to how you plan on training me in their use. Or do you use the Prof's strategy, throwing danger my way and make me teach myself?" Looking in your direction, Emma smiles lightly, "I have an assortment of the world's bests. Best martial artists, best marksman, the best gymnasts, they will teach you in whatever you can do. While you are down here, you will not be able to use your powers unless I say you can. You will learn to use more than your powers, you will learn to face your fears, and I guarantee you that whatever your 'professor' can think up, whatever challenges you have faced, you will learn here to defend against the nightmares you hold deep inside, challenge them, defeat them, and become stronger, faster, and more powerful than you ever have. Mutant abilities are only as strong as the mutant's will. Did you know that? The stronger your brain is, dear Bobby, the more powerful your abilities will grow." And the ding happens again, the elevator doors open up. Inside are people buzzing around, still renovating things down here, but everything is made out of some chromish looking materials, there are observation decks all throughout but the whole thing is as massive as the building up above, just underground. In the middle are mazes, death zone type pits and falls, moving traps, obstacle courses, a skate park, she has simulation systems setup that look like great big arcade games, and the place is multi-tiered but so far unused. "What is the coldest you can get?" Bobby is paying attention to the training courses now, his smile only growing as he takes it all in. "Last time they measured was about six months ago.. around negative two hundred. Little perspective for ya.. Liquid hydrogen is negative three twenty one. The coldest place on earth is negative one hundred twenty eight degrees faranheit. That was recorded at the Vostok station in the Antarctic in 1983..." He tells you, but he's not really paying attention to you, his attention is on the facilities. Emma Frost just stands back, letting you start to explore and look at the facility. "Here, Bobby, you will not learn to control your abilities, but to express them in precise fashions. I will not care if you freeze something and break it, I will make it more resilient, denser, thicker, what I will care about is if you cannot freeze what you want to freeze. And you will, in your rest periods, have full access to any of the facilities above including our game rooms, cafeteria, and dorms, but I will also provide you with an apartment in between here and your other school." Bobby turns and looks back at you. "So.. let me get this straight.. you'll pay for me to have my own apartment, away from here and away from Xaviers.. I can use any and all of your facilities, and train my powers here.. AND still go to school at Xaviers? Regular school that is. You gonna pay for the plane to take me between the schools too?" He asks incredulously. "No plane." Emma comments, "I can arrange a car. If it were up to me Bobby, I would prefer that you only go here. It is the best school on the East Coast, if not in the United States, and much of the rest of the world would have a hard time competing." Looking to you she offers, "I do not want to lose, against these anti-mutant agents. If you are here, and learn under my care, I can make you stronger, more able to express your mutant gift, and you would have all of the comforts present in this place." She walks up in your direction now, "But, Bobby, I cannot force you to join my Academy, I can merely show you what it is capable of offering you. But, I seek mutants on my side, the side of this conflict that seeks to end anti-mutant capacity, because that is the right thing to do." Bobby twitches his nose to the side slightly. "If I transfer here.. I want you to look at my girlfreind too. I'm pretty sure she's a mutant, but I don't know what her power is. I can see going to school, but I don't do uniforms.. even my X-Man uniform is my armor over whatever I'm wearing and an X-belt. I'd love to train here.. but... I don't wanna lose my girl.. or my freinds at the institute." He tells you, but you suddenly get a mental flash of yourself standing naked befor him, in the same pose you are now. And his estimation of your nude body isn't off by much. Moving forward a little more, Emma brings her white glove to the side of your cheek and she smiles at you for a moment, those pouty lips, "Oh, Bobby, I would never dream of separating you from your girlfriend. I would be more than happy to look at her, and bring her into the Massachusetts Academy folds. But, if she isn't a mutant she would need to go to school like everyone else here. As for you, I am sure I can make an exception as to what clothing you must wear." She slides her hand away from your face and keeps looking at you, "As for your friends, you will have free access to any form of transportation to go and see them whenever you wish. And they will benefit as well, your training will make whatever tasks you do for the X-men even better." A grin crosses Bobby lips as you touch his cheek, and a simple image of him undressing you plays through his mind. "Allright.. You have a deal then. I decide what I want to wear, no dress code. I'll go to school here.. and train here and go back and see my freinds when ever I want to. But.. One thing.. I want one thing from you to prove you are going to help me." He tells you, very serious now, the grin gone as he stands a scant two or three feet from you, taking in your magnificent body through your outfit. Emma Frost looks at you with a more serious gaze, "You are getting the entirety of the deal. Before you tell me what it is you want, let me tell you what I will expect in return for all of these favors, and then I will agree or disagree with your 'One thing'." Emma smiles slightly and puts her hands on her hips, tiling her body a little bit and offering up something of a pose before saying, "As a member of my school, as a member of my select mutant training group, should the need arise for the defense of mutant kind you will be required to aid me in my attempt to stop any anti-mutant agenda where your capabilities will be useful. So long as that is not 'too much' to ask Bobby, what is your 'One thing'?" Bobby smiles, looking down at the ground, then back up at you. "I'll fight on your team... so long as we actually fight to defend mutant kind and not your own personal war with someone.. As for my request.. I want a kiss. That's all, just a kiss." He tells you, a big fat grin pasted across his mental image right now. It's hard to say what he has in mind. Emma Frost is noticeably taller than you and she looks at you with a funny eye, before she nods her head some, "A kiss? That is a small transaction fee to pay. Very well." She's been staring at you looking at her essentially with no clothes on without even batting an eye, so she bends over toward you, which shows off a great deal more cleavage and she offers her pouty, plump lips for you for a kiss, and then presses her lips to yours. Iceman is now hers...